Fusion
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: It was their fault for dancing, after all. Bipper. Slash (More or less). One-Shot


**Here I am, yet again, with another Gravity Falls story. When I should be working on Ectober. And like two papers for school. I mostly wrote this to blow off some steam, lol.**

 **This still looks extremely stupid in my head, so I hope it isn't that stupid.**

 **I'm not sorry.**

* * *

"Whoa-"

"What-"

"Bill?"

"Pine Tree?"

The figure pushed itself to it's feet, wobbling on two spindly legs before thrusting it's hands out, it's knees bent inward and it's head tilted down. It looked uncomfortable on two legs that looked longer then a normal human's, and the arms were so thin it looked like they could snap if it fell.

"Why am I-"

"Why are we-"

"We?"

"Us?"

"I?"

"Did we just fuse?"

The figure's mouth opened as if to argue with itself before closing. "We did?"

The figure opened its hands, inspecting the cloth-covered hands. It pulled on one glove, exposing tanned skin that definitely wasn't Dipper's. Or Bill's.

"Fuse? But we were only dancing-"

"I was in my human body so it must have-"

"Fused with me-"

"And then we-"

"Do we have a name?"

"No. I suppose we must get one-"

"Bipper?"

"Of course-"

"How is this even possible?" This time Bipper's voice seem to come into sync with itself, both tones matching confusion and wonder. "Demons aren't supposed to fuse with humans-"

"Bill? Dipper? Are you two lovebirds alright?" Mabel's voice sounded through the door connecting the Mystery Shack to the rest of the house.

"Mabel? You might want to come in," Bipper replied, sounding slightly embarrassed but wanted to show off their new body-

Mabel pushed open the door, casting a sliver of light onto Bipper's face before flipping on the lights. She gasped.

"Did... Did you guys fuse?"

"We think so! We were dancing-"

"Oh no wonder." She walked over to them, inspecting their outfit and lifting their bangs out of their eyes to inspect their gem. "Nice trench coat by the way."

Bipper looked down, realizing that they had no preception of distance. The floor seemed extremely closer then normal, but then it grew to seem vast and far. They lifted their hand and inspected their face, tugging off an eyepatch that was screwing with their depth perception.

"Yo, you may want to put that back on." Mabel wrung her hands nervously, not looking into their eyes.

Their eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

"Look," she pulled a compact mirror out of her pocket and they inspected their reflection, especially the bright blue glowing eye that their eyepatch was covering.

"Best we do," They tugged the eyepatch back on. "That is creepy."

Mabel shoved the mirror back into her pocket and smiled. "You guys have a name yet?"

"Bilper. It sounded right," They replied, tilting their head sideways.

"Good!" Mabel pulled out a Polaroid camera and snapped a picture of them. "New photo for the scrapbook!"

She took off.

"Mabel! No, come back!" Bipper chased after her, tripping over their own legs and their arms flapping in the air. "If Ford sees that then-"

"If I see what?" Bipper let out a gasp as Ford stuck his head out of a doorway, glasses perched halfway down his nose.

Taking a good long look at Bipper and then sighing. "Fusion?"

They nodded.

"Dancing?"

More nodding.

"Bill in his human form?"

Nodding,

"Kissing?"

They gave a halfway nod before freezing. Ford let out a small chuckle at their guilty expression.

"Hey! You left that out!" Mabel punched Bipper playfully. "Bill and Dipper, sitting in a tree-"

"Mabel, that is really not appropriate." Bipper rolled their eyes. "There is no possible way for us to be sitting in a tree while doing a fusion dance."

Ford and Mabel laughed.

"Hey? Wanna go freak out Wendy?" Mabel squinted her eyes and smirked. "Or Soos?"

"Yes!"

* * *

 **I HAVE FOUND MY FAVORITE SHIP IN THIS FANDOM!  
So I had this idea that Bill could be a gem, in a sense. In his human form, he could technically be half-gem. So he could fuse with Dipper!**

 ***Crickets***

 **It made more sense when I wrote it.**

 **Fight me bruh.**


End file.
